


In a moment of weakness

by sareru



Series: Sterek One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareru/pseuds/sareru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“@sareru: @qhuinn oh god, imagine derek telling stiles what he means to him through his memories cuz he sucks with words #dead #Sterek”</p>
<p>“@qhuinn: @sareru imagine Derek is badly injured and he shows Stiles in a moment of weakness oh god this needs fic #feels”</p>
    </blockquote>





	In a moment of weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qhuinn (tekla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekla/gifts).



> “@sareru: @qhuinn oh god, imagine derek telling stiles what he means to him through his memories cuz he sucks with words #dead #Sterek”
> 
> “@qhuinn: @sareru imagine Derek is badly injured and he shows Stiles in a moment of weakness oh god this needs fic #feels”

This was the moment Stiles regretted not letting Peter give him the bite the most. It was this moment of being unable to help, of having to stay put while watching those closest to you being hurt. Wanting to help, but knowing you can’t do anything. If anything, Stiles would probably make things worse.

“Let this be a lesson,” the alpha said to Derek, “… and learn from it.”

It didn’t look like Derek was even able to perceive what the guy had just said. He was too busy spitting fountains of blood while trying to shift his body away from the threat.

Instead of hurting him any further though, the alpha stood up straight again, turned on his heels and left with slow, echoing steps.

When Stiles felt safe enough – which was ridiculous, you’re never actually safe with a furious alpha around - , he hurried up from where the wolf had knocked him down and made his way towards Derek.

“Hey, man…” he muttered as he carefully pulled Derek up into an almost sitting position and wiped blood off his face. “Don’t worry, Scott will be here soon. He promised. He’ll come.”

“Stiles,” Derek managed to say weakly between all the coughing that shook his entire body.

“Yes, it’s me, I’ll take care of you, man.” Stiles started gently rocking back and forth, slowly. Partly because he was trying to soothe Derek, and also because he needed to calm down himself. Tons of adrenaline still rushed through his body, and the view he had of Derek didn’t help at all. Where the heck was Scott?!

“Stiles,” Derek muttered again, trying to lift his less twisted arm.

“Yeah, I’m here, you’ll be okay…”

Stiles looked around, trying to find a familiar shadow in the dark, the headlight of a car, anything that would help them. Nothing.

Then he felt cold fingers brush his arm, the elongated finger nails slowly digging into Stiles’ flesh.

“What are-… Derek, don’t, don’t move, you’ll-”

The tapped skin felt as if it was slowly burning away, a short electric shock went through his body and Stiles viewed memories that were clearly not his own. Though it were not so much mere pictures he saw. Much more he felt the things Derek felt in his memories. He saw how Derek was watching him from afar, how the panic Derek had felt when Kate’s bullet had hit him eased away slowly as he had finally reached that blue Jeep. How much self-control Derek was forcing upon himself trying not to touch him when they were close. How he even forgot to keep his defense against the kanima up because he was so desperate pushing Stiles out of the danger zone. How it had hurt him to hear the word “abomination” out of Stiles’ mouth because Derek himself was an abomination of sorts in this society. And how he almost lost his mind when Matt was threatening them both while they were laying on top of each other, being most vulnerable. And tonight, how he had fought like a lunatic to make sure that Stiles would get out of here alive.

The nails slowly came back to their usual, human, size, and Derek’s hand slid off Stiles’ arm. The taps still burned hot, but the new rush of adrenaline numbed the pain.

Stiles felt a tear burning hotter on his cheek that the wounds, and after Derek had coughed up a new heap of life juice, Stiles pulled the alpha a bit closer and wiped the blood off his face once more.

“Thank you, Derek,” he whispered, smiling. “Now don’t die on me, you hear me? We’re gonna talk about this! Where the hell is Scott!?”


End file.
